characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dust
Dust is the protagonist of the indie game Dust: An Elysian Tail. Background Dust is a being created by the essence of the Life Thread itself, after the evil villain General Gauis had wiped out almost the entire Moonblood race. Using the souls of the innocent Jin and the murdering royal assassin, Cassius, the Life Thread fused them to create a warrior known as Sen Mithrarin, also called "He Who is Born of Dust". After the soul fusion, the being now known as Dust woke up in The Glade with amnesia, knowing nothing about his past nor his own identity. After awakening in the Glade, he found a mysterious blade known as Ahrah, which flies to him and explains that he is Dust's sword. He also met a fairy known as Fidget, an orange nimbat that claimed to be Ahrah's guardian and demanded its return. Despite the efforts to get Ahrah back, Ahrah explained that he is Dust's sword, so Fidget joined Dust on his journey to reclaim his memories, and eventually, stop General Gaius' reign of hate and death. Powers & Abilities * 'Dust Storm: '''A unique special technique that Dust can do with the Ahrah blade, which has him spinning it to create a vacuum attack capable of damaging foes and sucking them in. It can also be combined with Fidget's projectiles to unleash powerful attacks. Though, if Dust uses it for too long, he will start taking damage. * '''Iron Grip: '''Dust is able to cling to vines and cliffs and climb up them. * '''Aerial Dust Storm: '''The move can be done by using the Dust Storm in mid-air, which makes Dust spin forward like a drill with the Dust Storm's wind surrounding him. This can be used both as an attack, and as a form of quick transportation. * '''The Underling: '''A crouching dash attack that Dust can use to pass through low obstacles and inflict damage to enemies. * '''Double Jump: '''Using this move sprouts a pair of wings on Dust's back, allowing him to do an additional jump. * '''Boost Jumps: '''Allows Dust to extremely jump high while on air current, which can lead him to further areas. * '''Dodge: '''A quick sidestep that allows him to evade enemies' attacks and can go behind the opponent for assualts. Though it can deplete his power bar and can be hurt with frames. Equipment * '''Ahrah: '''One of the five blades of Elysuim, he is the third main protagonist of the story. It can talk and is very wise and is very knowledgeable. Dust has many techniques he can use with the sword **'From Whence It Comes: 'Can send enemies in the direction Dust is facing. **'Rising Phoenix: 'Capable of cutting through enemies and sending them up. Can also be used to dodge attacks. **'Ash Bound: 'Can cut through a herd of enemies. **'The Fallen: 'Can bring down enemies to the ground though can only work in mid-air. **'The Undoing: 'Dust can grab hold of the enemies heads bring them down to the ground with the force head first which can also be done in mid-air. **'Parry: '''A counter attack that can counter opponent's melee attacks and stuns them temporarily. Feats Strength * Can cut through stone pillars effortlessly. * Parries blows from creatures much larger than him. * With just a few swings, can destroy gun ships and air crafts. * Exorcised a demon from beyond the pale. * Dragged down gunships out of the sky. Speed * An extremely agile and mobile fighter. * Spins his sword fast enough to create vacuums. Durability * Survived being in the depths of a volcano. Skill * Due to Cassius' soul inside him, is a master swordsman. * Defeated the Warmblood army. Weaknesses * Refuses to accept failure. * Using the Dust Storm for too long causes him to take damage. * Can get cocky and overconfident.Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Fusion Characters